


In between cups of tea

by florgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But not quite, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lots of Tea, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tea, What Jedi Code? We don't know her, ahsoka is a child in the middle of a war, cody and obi-wan are happy to obligue, she needs comfort and parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: Back from checking on his wounded men, Obi-Wan found his quarters invaded by one Clone Commander and one Jedi Padawan. Rather than questioning their presence in his room at such late hours, he greeted his guests and fixed three cups of tea for them.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 225





	In between cups of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! In my new attempt to write more consistently, I've chosen [this prompt list](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/635755538019500032/hi-i-am-stuck-in-my-writing-in-the-romance) to get some initial inspiration. This fic belongs to the first prompt: "smiling at each other without reason". I'm quite happy with the result, I hope you enjoy it too!

Ahsoka blew some air on top of her steaming cup of tea and then took a small sip of the sugary drink. She was sure Master Obi-Wan was horrified every time she asked for four spoonfuls of sugar. The idea made her chuckle, something that momentarily drew the attention of the Jedi and the Clone Commander in the room. And wasn’t that a _shame_ when Ahsoka was having such a great time watching them.

“Everything alright, young one?”

Obi-Wan looked at her over his shoulder with a questioning eyebrow raised. His body was still fully facing Commander Cody, who was looking at her with a perfectly neutral expression, though the sparkles in his eyes betrayed the animated conversation he and her Grandmaster were engaged in until her interruption.

“Yes, Master. Everything’s perfectly fine.” Ahsoka hid her grin behind another sip of tea. “I just remembered something Anakin told me.”

Obi-Wan considered her words for a moment and then added:

“Is everything alright in the mission with Senator Amidala?”

To Ahsoka’s amusement, she watched Marshal Commander Cody actually _rolling his eyes_ and scoffing. Obi-Wan shot him a quick glance and then sighed, letting his shoulder relax. The Jedi’s eyes were locked on his commander while he grabbed his own tea and took a long sip. Ahsoka was mostly sure she saw Cody shrug before he focused again on the datapad he was reading.

“I think so. There were no new threats, and the conference went without any other issue. My Master should be back by the time we get to Coruscant.”

It was pure coincidence that the three of them had ended up crowded in Obi-Wan’s quarters on the Negotiator.

After a few days of gruesome battle, they were on a long hyperspace jump back home. They were late into the ship’s night cycle when Ahsoka had wandered to her Grandmaster’s room after meditation failed to help her fall asleep. Looking for the comfort she usually found in Obi-Wan’s presence, she opened the sliding doors to find Commander Cody sitting at the Jedi’s desk and working with a few datapads and pieces of flimsy. _“General Kenobi is at the medbay, checking on the wounded. He’ll be here soon if you need him.”_ Ahsoka had nodded and made herself comfortable on the bed, making small conversation with Cody. Any distraction that kept her mind away from the memories of the recent battle was thanked for.

Obi-Wan had found them talking about how Cody had met Rex. Ahsoka knew the story from the Captain’s point of view, but she was enjoying getting Cody’s perspective. Rather than questioning why his room was invaded at such late hours, Obi-Wan greeted his guests and fixed three cups of tea for them.

Ahsoka volunteered to check different supplies’ inventories and to fill reports that would accompany the requests for replenishment. Between small conversation and peaceful silence, the young padawan had started to observe the two men sitting at the small desk.

Their knees were certainly touching, and their hands and arms were constantly occupying much of the same space on top of the little surface, but none seemed to be bothered by the proximity. Even more so, Ahsoka thought they looked in sync, as if they were used to working in such closeness. She briefly tuned in on their conversation while pretending to be proofreading her last paragraph. Master Obi-Wan commented jokingly that one of the wounded clones, Argio, wanted to refuse staying at the medbay for the night.

“Stitches even threatened to sedate him if he didn’t stay in bed,” the Jedi finished with a chuckle.

Commander Cody stayed silent for a moment and then smiled.

“Do you think that clone troopers take after their Jedi Generals, _sir_?”

Ahsoka could swear that the formality had been added with a tone that would only be described as “mocking”. She stared at the Commander in surprise. She had rarely, if ever, heard Cody treat the Jedi Generals and Commanders with nothing but utmost respect, especially Master Obi-Wan. And yet...

“You are not one to talk either, dear Commander.”

“I guess not,” Cody added with a wide grin and finished the rest of his tea. “Would any of you like more tea?”

He picked Obi-Wan’s cup without waiting for the reply. The Master Jedi only muttered a soft ‘thank you’, suddenly extremely interested in the information of his datapad. When Cody looked at her, Ahsoka nodded and handed him her mug, deciding she should actually focus on her own report too and finish it.

After a few seconds of silence, she heard Cody pouring the water on the three cups.

“How do you take your tea, Commander Tano?”

Ahsoka didn’t looked away from her text and replied quickly:

“Four spoons of sugar, please.”

She couldn’t help smiling at Cody’s surprised noise and Obi-Wan’s scoff.

“That’s going to destroy both the flavor of this Alderaanian tea and your teeth, padawan.”

Ahsoka looked at her Grandmaster ready to give her usual witty reply, but she was stopped by the way he was looking at Cody. His every feature had turned soft, a far cry from the usual strained expression Ahsoka had seen since she had met him. Master Obi-Wan's eyes were round and shimmering while following Cody's every movement.

The Clone Commander turned around and smiled wide and earnest at Master Obi-Wan before approaching Ahsoka to give her the refilled cup. When he returned to the kitchenette space, Obi-Wan spoke again.

“Well, aren’t you going to ask me how I want mine, Commander?”

Ahsoka stopped moving, trying to contain the need to giggle because Master Obi-Wan’s voice was _teasing_ and honestly, it sounded just unashamedly flirty.

Commander Cody placed both cups in the desk and then took a sit, and during the whole process he didn’t stop looking at Obi-Wan straight to his eyes with the brightest smile Ahsoka had ever seen on him.

“I reckon there’s no need.”

Ahsoka could barely see Obi-Wan’s face from her angle, but she knew the smile on his face mirrored Cody’s. She could feel the Force buzzing around her and wonder how in the stars she hadn’t noticed _that_ earlier.

The two looked at each other with nothing but big smiles for a few seconds and Ahsoka pondered on the possibility of just sneaking out of the room without a word. They clearly needed a moment for themselves. But at the same time, there was so much peace, so much gentle happiness around the two men. Ahsoka didn’t feel like leaving that pocket of loving tranquility she had stumbled upon in the middle of the war. So, she stayed and closed his eyes just for a second to enjoy the comforting presence of his Grandmaster glowing in the Force.

At that point, all attempts to pretend she wasn’t staring at the two men were completely useless. The tea in his hands was losing its heat slowly and her datapad with the report laid forgotten on the bed. She watched as Obi-Wan took the first sip of his new cup of tea. He _giggled_ , and Ahsoka bit her lower lip trying to remain calm. 

“Perfect as usual, dear.”

Cody laughed softly and nodded once; and then opened a new form on the nearest datapad. He read the first few lines quickly and before starting to write he looked at Ahsoka. Her eyes widened, suddenly noticing how much she had been intruding into what obviously was a private moment. It wasn’t entirely her fault, but she couldn’t help feeling guilty. She opened her mouth ready to apologize to them.

“Everything alright with your tea, Commander?” Cody looked at her with a smug smile and both eyebrows raised, and Ahsoka forgot how to speak. She managed to nod a few times. “Great. Get on with that report, I’ll need it next after I finish with these requests.”

And. He. Winked. 

Ahsoka laughed, completely baffled by the madness of it all.

Obi-Wan, who had been busying himself drinking his own tea, turned around on his chair and observed her carefully for a few seconds. Ahsoka didn’t know what he was expecting of her or what he was trying to find. Finally, he smiled and took from her hands the cup she had forgotten about.

“Let me get that heated again, little one. I think you got distracted,” he said with a smile bright as the moon.

Ahsoka received back the warm tea and drank it while she finished her report, quietly enjoying being a witness to something so precious. And if later on she fell asleep on Obi-Wan’s bed, cocooned in the warmth of the Force flowing with love between the two men, well, she knew they would keep her secret safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that kudos and comments make authors happy :)
> 
> You are welcome to come over to my tumblr to cry about Codywan, little Ahsoka, or the three of them for that matter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
